


you will beat this, starting now, and you will always be around

by gayshrug



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshrug/pseuds/gayshrug
Summary: Prompt: "I love me some Hurt/Comfort so what about TK and Carlos early in their relationship [...]; What if Owen has a complication from his treatment [...] and Carlos stops by unprompted to wait with TK?"Or: TK doesn't care about waiting room etiquette and Carlos wears flannels when he's in a hurry.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165997
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	you will beat this, starting now, and you will always be around

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for tk/carlos prompts over on tumblr and a few people were so kind as to send me some! :-)  
> this one is dedicated to an anon who dropped this one into my ask box. i altered it a bit to fit my needs, hope that's alright. thank you!
> 
> the title is from "guernica" by brand new.  
> (don't give them streams, just p*rate it like i did.)

TK could practically _feel_ the stares of everyone else inside the waiting room, the bouncing of his leg probably irritating to say the least. It’s just – he couldn’t _not_. There was nothing else for him to do but sit this out, stick around for his dad to reemerge from the doctor’s office with news. Good or bad. TK had no control over the potential outcome, and it killed him; his brain conjuring up the worst-case scenario over and over again.

His dad was strong and careful, he knew, going to all scheduled appointments and receiving his treatment diligently. The fact that his fatigue had gotten so bad they’d felt it necessary to inform his doctor scared the shit out of TK.

Being the one to walk up to his father’s room to check on him after he hadn’t gotten up for breakfast or his skincare routine in the morning – it had felt like each step closer could change his life forever. The rational part of him knew that his dad wouldn’t simply – he wouldn’t just disappear, overnight. Not with how well he’d progressed and how optimistic he’d sounded after each of their recent talks.

But TK was still his father’s son, weary from his own troubles and the dread of what this illness could mean, hanging over their heads with each passing day.

Thankfully, what he’d found after opening the door was just his dad, legs thrown over the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Not ideal, but better than what TK had feared to see.

When Owen had let him know he felt too tired and nauseated to get up, TK had sprung into action immediately – he was a first responder, after all, instincts taking over and dialing the doctor’s office in a daze. Making an emergency appointment, even when the secretary had gently told him that this was all _normal_ and _an adjustment that was to be expected_. The last thing he was going to be nonchalant with was his dad’s health.

Getting Owen dressed and ready to leave had been a chore, movements slow, long breaks in-between.

While his dad had freshened up in the bathroom, TK’s ears picking up on every little sound so he could barge inside if he’d sensed something had gone wrong, TK had shot Carlos a quick text.

**worried about dad, taking him to see doc jacobs rn. don’t think i can make it, will update you asap, i’m sorry**

They’d made plans for lunch, wanting to check out a popular sushi spot and get to know each other better outside of the bedroom. TK still felt awful about cancelling. Their _thing_ was still fresh, vulnerable, and he’d already fucked up enough in their short time together. But his dad was his priority, so he’d seen no alternative.

After his dad had left the bathroom on unsteady legs, they’d powered through like they always did. Out the door within less than thirty minutes of making the call. He’d supported his dad’s weight all the way to the waiting room, knocking incessantly on Dr. Jacobs’ door until she’d helped Owen inside, uncaring of any potential meetings or other patients in her office.

Her warm but amused smile as she’d regarded the panicked look on TK’s face, telling him not to worry, should’ve calmed his nerves somewhat, but. But. TK wasn’t prone to overreacting for _no reason_.

The minutes his dad had spent in her office up until know had felt like hours, each passing second making TK more anxious than the one before.

He checked his phone – no notifications – and pocketed it again, not in the mental space to check Instagram or his pile of unanswered e-mails. No response from Carlos but it was still early – maybe he hadn’t gotten up yet, or maybe he was pissed off. TK doubted it, what with Carlos literally being the kindest and most understanding person he’d ever met, but he’d blown him off before and – yeah. TK wouldn’t exactly blame him for being upset.

Before his thoughts could spiral further into _that_ direction, he was startled into looking up by the _clunk_ of the practice door falling closed.

Holy shit.

Striding over towards him was Carlos, hair ruffled from sleep and pillow-creases still visible on his face. The flannel he’d seemingly thrown on in a hurry was only halfway buttoned up, his undershirt askew underneath.

TK’s breath caught in his throat.

When Carlos sat down right beside him and pulled him into a hug, smelling like sleep and comfort, TK couldn’t stop the tears from welling. He clung to Carlos’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck. The panicked breaths he’d somehow managed to hold in for the better part of the morning tumbled out of him in quick succession. For the first time all day, TK felt safe enough to let go and really confront the fear he felt, the anguish.

Carlos’s soothing strokes across his back and neck calmed him down after a little while – like they always did. This wasn’t new for them, not by a longshot.

“ _Shhh_ , baby.”, Carlos whispered into his temple, now resting his hands on TK’s waist, drawing patterns into his shirt with his thumbs. TK blinked up at him, seeking out his eyes. Brown, warm, kind. He didn’t care about the other people waiting in the room, their judgement; he leaned up and pressed a thankful kiss against Carlos’s lips, holding onto him.

“ _Thank you_. I’m sorry, Carlos, I-“, but Carlos shushed him again, kissed the corner of his mouth. “Nothing to be sorry for.”, he whispered. “I’m glad you gave me a heads-up, though. Jumped into the car right away. Has he been inside for long?”

Before TK could check, his perception of time always fucked in hospitals and doctors’ offices, Dr. Jacobs opened her door and guided Owen out with a hand on his lower back, keeping a watchful eye on him.

They were on their feet immediately, Carlos rushing over to support Owen while TK quietly asked Dr. Jacobs what was going on, voice shaking.

“As I said before, Mr. Strand, there’s really nothing to be worried about. The nausea and fatigue are, sadly, a routine effect of the treatment we’re administering to him. He needs rest but he’ll adjust. In the meantime, I’ve prescribed some antiemetics he can try.” She held out a few papers for TK to take, putting a gentle hand atop his own. “Do call me again if you’re unsure about anything. I’m glad your father has you to look out for him.”

TK swallowed down the lump in his throat, blinking rapidly. It hadn’t sunken in yet, the fact that his dad was actually going to be okay.

“Thank you, son.”, Owen spoke up from next to him, giving a gentle squeeze to TK’s shoulder. “Doctor, if you’d excuse us – I’d quite like to make use of my bed for the foreseeable future.”

❦

Not wanting to let Carlos go just yet, TK pulled him to the side after they’d filled the prescription at the nearest pharmacy and successfully planted his dad in the passenger seat.

They leaned against the car, TK holding onto Carlos’s wrist. Stroking over his pulse-point. The steady thump-thump-thump draining the remaining traces of anxiety from him.

“Thank you, Carlos, I mean it. You didn’t have to – to do all of this. But I’m glad you did.” The little smile Carlos gave him made TK blush, eyes fixing somewhere near Carlos’s collar to stop himself from rambling on.

“I’m glad I did, too. Your father’s in good shape but I wouldn’t want you to get a lumbago, dragging him all around town by yourself.” He ignored the offended look TK gave him in response. “What do you say – we drive to your place together, you get Captain Strand snuggled up, and I – never mind. You’ve had a rough morning.”

Carlos cradled TK’s face in his hand, an unspoken question in his eyes.

“Carlos Reyes, if you don’t – of _course_ I want to go to lunch with you. I’m fucking starving.” TK turned to kiss Carlos’s palm, lingering. “I’ll make my dad a bowl of fruit, get him to try one of those mystery pills, and then I’ll come down.”

They could hear his dad’s exaggerated cough through the window as TK leaned in and pressed small kisses against Carlos’s neck, pulling him into a hug that lasted way too long to be platonic. Owen rolled the window down, amused. “If I recall correctly, you were still concerned about my imminent death a few minutes ago. I’m sure you can _catch up_ with Officer Reyes at a later time.”

Out of spite, TK held on for another moment, giggling against Carlos’s throat – ignoring Carlos’s quiet “he’s got a point”.

“See you in a few, Officer.”, TK eventually said with a wink, and bounced over to his side of the car. Throwing a grin over his shoulder as he regarded Carlos standing in the parking lot, looking just as disheveled as he had when he’d entered the waiting room earlier.

If TK’s heart felt like it could burst with feelings akin to something he shouldn’t be thinking about this early into their – _whatever_ , nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm surprisingly having a pretty good time writing shorter stuff! i drew a lot of the thoughts and feelings tk has in this from my own experiences with the topic.
> 
> i'd be happy about any kudos or comments you'd like to throw my way. hope you're all well.
> 
> you can find me @gayshrug on tumblr as well as twitter. don't be a stranger!


End file.
